


Dance They Say

by RyoseiHime



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyoseiHime/pseuds/RyoseiHime
Summary: Mary Anne teaches the kids - and Chance - how to dance.





	Dance They Say

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by listening to the song Dance They Say by Juice Newton.

Chance let Billy lead her around the the kitchen awkwardly while Mary-Anne coached one of the girls nearby. She didn’t know why dancing was so dog gone important, but May-Anne insisted it be part of the children’s education as “civilized members of society.” When she brought the school teacher here, she’d really only expected math and reading lessons. But here she was, a too-tall partner in this ballroom of munchkins.

Mary-Anne finally turned her attention back to Chance. A smile was thrown her way and for a moment she thought she might be free. Until the little lady opened her mouth.

“Chance, you’re not holding the proper stance at all. Oh, here, let me show you,” Mary-Anne sighed, tapping Billy on the shoulder. “May I cut in?”

Billy nodded and happily stepped out of the way as Chance smiled. At least she’d get to dance with a more size appropriate partner. Mary-Anne slipped into her arms - she did it so easily now - and arranged their hands. She grasped Chance’s before leading her gently through the steps again. Chance’s feet followed Mary-Anne’s obediently, but the desperado’s eyes were trained on the red-head in her arms.

“You see,” she went on in her informative teaching voice. “One, two, three, four, one, two, three, four. It’s not so hard is it?”

“Not when you’re leading darlin’,” Chance replied. “I bet you could get a broom doing the two step.”

“Oh, Chance, shush. Pay attention.”

Mary-Anne’s tone was chiding, but she turned her face down slightly. Chance still caught the light smile on her lips, and closed their stance a bit more.

“You know, I think I’m starting to like this dancing thing,” she drawled, hand slipping around Mary-Anne’s waist to draw her even closer.

“Are you sure it isn’t a waste of time? Don’t you have better things to do?”

Mary-Anne gave her a wry look as she fired back the familiar words. Chance only chuckled.

“I think I’ve had a change of heart on what counts as better things.”

“Spin me,” Mary-Anne replied, teacher voice slipping back into position.

“Oh, I don’t think you want me to try that.”

“Don’t be silly. You’ll do fine.”

“If you say so, ma’m.”

Chance lifted her arm to spin Mary-Anne, but something went wrong in the transition. She ended up only spinning the teacher halfway. Mary-Anne tripped on the toe of her boot and fell back against her chest. Chance tried to save some of her dignity by wrapping Mary-Anne up in her arms and resuming a slight swaying motion.

“Maybe next time, you should do the spinnin,” she suggested, nuzzling her face against Mary-Anne’s hair.

“I don’t know,” Mary-Anne replied. “I could learn to like this style.”


End file.
